


First Time For Everything

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero learns that Leo's never been with anyone, and he's offered to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a kink meme prompt on tumblr.

            “If you wish it, I could help… solve that.”

            Leo immediately looked up from his book to where Zero was leaning against one of the many pillars supporting the library’s ceiling. He raised an eyebrow, but that didn’t match half of the confusion he felt towards his retainer’s words. “By ‘solve that,’ I assume you mean… ahem, laying together.”

            The thief smiled, and Leo swore he saw a mischievous glint in his remaining eye. “Of course,” he chuckled. “I’m no stranger to sex, and it would be my honor to introduce you to the world of sensual delights which, until now, you’ve only read about.” With that, Zero pushed off the pillar and took the few steps to lean on the armrest beside his master.

            Leo blushed and nearly shoved his face back into his book. He wasn’t going to deny that Zero was a handsome man, and he’d sometimes fantasized about what it would be like to be pinned against the wall by those muscled arms… but it wasn’t proper. The thief was sworn to serve him, and to accept his offer felt like he would be taking advantage of him. The prince tried to focus on the text before him, but he couldn’t. Not with Zero right there, waiting for an answer.

            Zero leaned towards his master, lips nearly grazing his ear. “Lord Leo… you need only say the word, and I will give you every inch of my body. I swear it will be a pleasurable experience.” Without looking, he could tell that his retainer had dropped the smirk. “If you’re uninterested, I’ll understand, of course. I exist to serve you in whatever way you desire.”

            The prince sighed and laid the book on his lap. “I know, Zero. And I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to do anything because of that.” Looking over to the thief, though, Leo paused. He knew Zero had stopped smiling, but he didn’t expect to see such softness and adoration written on his face. The prince bit his tongue, suddenly very aware of his own breathing and the heat in his cheeks.

            “Hm?” he breathed, a small smile returning to his lips. “And if I said this has nothing to do with any obligation…?”

            Leo cleared his throat. Zero was able, willing, and eager, as well. And damn him if he wasn’t curious. He could be reckless sometimes, he supposed, and this was something he wanted. Putting the book to the side, the prince said, “Not here.”

            “Lead the way, my lord.”

            It wasn’t a very long walk back to Leo’s room, but, despite his quick pace and decisive steps, it felt like it took far longer than usual. He could feel Zero’s eye on his back, and the mere attention was already flustering him. He didn’t even bother checking to see if his retainer had closed and locked the door. This was far more spur-of-the-moment than Leo was used to doing things, but he wouldn’t take back anything he said as soon as Zero pressed up against his back and let his hands slip inside the prince’s loose shirt.

            “Mmh, Zero…” he half moaned, surprised by the thief’s boldness as he tried to decide if he wanted to lean back into the strong grasp or try and lead him to his bed.

            “Yes?” Zero whispered right against his ear, making the prince shiver.

            “I…” Leo struggled to think of how to say this, but there was really no other way to form the words. “I’d like to see you…”

            He only felt Zero’s lips quirk up slightly before the thief spun him around, halting his movement by pressing his lips on Leo’s collarbone, drawing a gasp from the prince. “Is this better?”

            Leo nodded curtly. He half took a step back at the suddenness of everything, and Zero quickly caught on, matching his movement and pushing them both back to the bed. The prince’s head was pounding so much that he hardly noticed his retainer gently stripping him of his clothing while shucking his own. Leo just had no idea what to do; this was all so new to him, and something in Zero’s boldness made him feel like he should let the thief take the lead completely. It wasn’t something he did often; the prince preferred being in control, yet this was out of his element, and he was relying so heavily on Zero’s experience that when the thief lightly pushed him backwards onto the bed, he gripped his shoulders, forcing him to follow in turn.

            Zero chuckled again, and Leo shivered as he felt the delicious sound rumble deep in his chest. “Afraid I’ll leave you wanting, my lord?”

            Leo huffed slightly… and then gasped as the thief pressed his hips against his. He hadn’t noticed how hard he had become under his retainer’s attentive gaze, nor had he thought that Zero would be just as aroused as he was. Maybe more. It was a whim… or maybe a flash of complete adoration or affection… but in that moment, Leo tilted his head and caught Zero in a kiss.

            The thief pulled away almost immediately, eye wide in confusion, and Leo worried that he had just made a mistake. His grip on the older man increased as he braced for the worst.

            “Lord Leo… it might be best to keep our emotions away from this,” he said, voice almost completely even. “You really shouldn’t get too attached to a lowlife like me.”

            Leo huffed again, this time out of annoyance. Here they were, about to be more intimate than most of the couples he saw at court, and Zero was telling him to keep his emotions out of it? “No,” he stated. “I don’t care. I want…” He stopped himself from saying what he really wanted to say. That would scare Zero away beyond where he could get him. But he could tell the thief what he wanted right then. “I want you to kiss me. Hard. I trust you on anything else, but please-”

            He didn’t even get to finish his tirade as Zero locked his lips over the prince’s, forcing his jaws open so he could caress his mouth as he simultaneously slipped their trousers down to expose their arousals. Leo moaned into his mouth, surprised by how pleasant it was to feel Zero’s cock pressing against his. The thief broke their kiss just long enough to say, “Anything you desire, Leo.” Before he could comprehend the significance of what Zero had said, he kissed him again, hard enough that he was sure there would be bruises later. Gripping one of Leo’s arms, he guided his hand between them, settling his slender fingers over their balls. He broke away again to give the prince what he could only call an order. “Just roll them in your hand,” he said, his breath begin to grow heavy with lust. “Only pull lightly. I’ll take care of the rest…”

            Returning to the kiss, Leo could hardly remember to do anything as he felt Zero grip their lengths together and begin to stroke. He gasped, trying to take in air that he couldn’t breathe with the thief’s lips locked on his own. Zero was certainly doing as he’d been asked; he was kissing him hard, all while subtly thrusting into his hand. Leo could hardly think anymore, fondling their sacs while what felt like lightning traveled up and down his spine. He was going to come soon, and it felt even better with Zero bearing down on him and drawing utterly obscene sounds from his lips, only to be muffled by the kiss.

            Zero pulled away at the last moment, biting down on Leo’s collarbone as he felt a tremble travel through the older man’s body along with a warm sensation on his stomach. The prince hardly registered what had just happened, though, as he felt his own release, crying Zero’s name to the heavens as his seed spilled out and mixed with the thief’s on his stomach.

            They lay like that for several minutes before Zero recovered and sat up, gently disentangling himself from Leo’s slender limbs. The prince whined at the loss of heat, but the thief merely chuckled and grabbed his cloak off the ground to clean them up. Quietly, almost as if to himself, he heard the man musing, “You are absolutely beautiful…” Leo wanted to say something, but his voice just wasn’t working the way he wanted it to at the moment, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

            “Zero?”

            “Mm?”

            “Is there anything else… you could teach me?”

            “Depends. Do you have any oil?”

            “I have magic.”

            “Hm, I suppose that would do…”

            The two men continued with Zero’s “lesson” almost all night in each other’s arms, and come the morning light, Leo seriously doubted that he would be able to walk down to the stables, much less onto any field of battle. Maybe Kamui would let them sit that day’s battle out.

**Author's Note:**

> It's official; I've lost all shame. But I really do like the Zero/Leo pairing. It's just really... it's got so much potential.


End file.
